


DTMG: Let It Go by Billy Joe Cobra (Part 2)

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 isn't on here, it's on dA, so if you wanna read it go there. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DTMG: Let It Go by Billy Joe Cobra (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Part 2. This time the story is entirely my words. I mean that I didn't use some of the same words from the other fanfic. All me this time. Honest.  OK so the story continues where we left off. Enjoy I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c)   
> Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

The next day at school, I struggled to keep my giggles inside, but I was failing pretty badly. I thought that maybe if I closed my mouth, then the laughter would cease, but I was dead wrong. In Math, I was giggling so much Shanilla and Rajeev were giving me weird looks. "...What's wrong, dude? You're acting weird today. And I mean weirder than usual." Rajeev whispered to me. I replied by bursting out laughing and in the process falling out of my chair and causing the entire class to put their eyes on me. "I-I'm s-sorry...*laughs* I-*laughs* need to *laughs* go to the *laughs* bathroom I told the teacher, Ms.Rumsfeld. "You may go Mr.Wright." She told me, giving me a weird look before turning her attention back to the chalkboard. I slowly got up but fell back down again. I noticed Billy floating by Shanilla rolling his eyes and huffing. Why is he always such a Drama Queen? Maybe all rock stars are like this. Anyway, I finally got to my feet and half-walked, half-ran to the bathroom. But when I got there, every urinal was full. I knew I couldn't just bust out laughing here and start mumbling about what happened the day prior, or people would think I was crazy. I mean crazier than usual. So I ran out of the bathroom to go down the hall to the other one, when I ran straight into Ponzi. Ponzi was the principal of Beverly Beverly High. He was constantly trying to get me into trouble. "Mr.Wright! What are you doing out of class?" He asked me with his usual glare. I tried to respond, but I ended up laughing in his face and causing some spit to land there. Ponzi's face got really red, and he started fuming. Damn, I thought, I'm so screwed right now. I wish Billy were here...I looked back to see if said ghost had somehow heard me laugh. No one was there, save for a few stray teens. So, I did the only thing I could do. I ran. But I wasn't looking where I was going, again, and ran into Kleet, the school bully. It didn't help that I was his personal human punching bag. "Hey, Wright! What's the big idea running into me?!" Kleet picked me up by my collar, my face just inches from his. I gulped. I actually stopped laughing long enough for me to speak. "Um...hi Kleet! Nice day, huh? I was just in the neighborhood and thought you might like to earn some extra cash." "I'm listening." he said as he put me down. "I will pay you $5 to beat me up." Kleet looked confused. "Why would you want me to do that? I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want to, but why?" "Ummm...personal reasons? Look, just please do it." I pleaded with him. "5 bucks, huh? No deal Wright." Kleet frowned and turned to walk away. But I stopped him. "WAIT! How about 10 bucks?" I offered. "...Deal. Now gimme the cash before I change my mind." Kleet said grinning. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the $10 Mom had given me for an allowance. "Here. Now hurry up and do it!" I said, bracing myself. "...Don't tell me what to do Wright." And then everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My head hurt really bad and I was vomiting profusely. Everything kept fading to black, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw a faint blue glow hovering over me. "...Billy?" I half-whispered. "Broseph? Can you hear me?" he asked getting closer. I pushed him away and tried to laugh but it came out as more of a cough. "Dude, yes I can hear you." He sighed with relief and hugged me. I winced with pain. I guess I had broken my ribs. He pulled away frowning. "...Sorry." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "It's OK. What happened anyway?" I asked him "...I'm not really sure. I heard you scream and got to you as fast as I could. You were on the ground, blood everywhere..." He started tearing up. "...Dude..." I started, feeling bad. "I guess some of Kleet's friends had come to help and...and..." He broke down in tears, leaving my blanket covered in ecto. I tried to sit up and managed to get myself into a sitting position. I reached out and pulled him close, trying to calm him. Eventually, he calmed down and we broke apart. "...Look, I just wanna say that Kleet didn't do this out of his own free will." "Wha-What do you mean?" He asked me. "I mean that...I told him to do it..." I said my eyes falling. "WHAT?! DUDE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU! ...But...I'm just glad you're safe. He said, hugging me again but more gentle this time. "Why did you do it anyway?" He finally asked, breaking the embrace. "I...I wanted to get a concussion and forget about what happened yesterday." I said solemnly. "I wanted to make it up to you...I didn't know any other way..." Now it was my turn to rub the back of my neck. His expression softened. "...Broseph...you didn't have to do that..." He said tearing up again. I put my hands on his shoulders. "Yes I did. I was wrong to laugh...I mean sure it was kinda funny then, but I shouldn't have invaded your privacy...Can you forgive me?" Billy smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.


End file.
